


hello

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: BET bring me to life :)





	1. Chapter 1

Tonight, let's all go to hell, Jude think until he drives around the city. He's tedious of work and complain of spoiled clients. From far away he saw the neon sign of a club, and suddenly he turned to the parking lot. Sit on the bar and order double whiskey. Loud music, the club is full of people dancing and obviously having fun. When he orders the second dring, he thinks this is not a good idea, but he feels a bit relaxed. For a while he only looks at what's going on around him.  
Nor does he know why he came here. Perhaps a sex with a stranger would help him run away from reality. But he even forget how it worked. Maybe drinking a few more drink and going home.

As he ponders next to him sits a tall blond man. He only waved to the waiter who brought it drink without a word. Jude thinks this is certainly someone who comes often. There is still a crowd and noise around them, but the two of them sat down each lost in thought.  
Jude doesn't look at him even though he is sitting so close to feeling the scent of his cologne. It seems as someone else had a bad day too.

Jude after another cup asking a waiter to call him a taxi.  
The man looked at him now " I'll give you a ride".  
Jude wished to say he was going to wait for the taxi, but man said "I didn't drink alcohol if you care about it" handed him over "I'm Zero. Now we know each other " he laughs almost childishly.  
"Jude" is presenting himself "why not?" responses, leaves the banknotes on the bar, then goes after him.  
"Can you tell me the address?" Zero asked him before the started engine. Suddenly there was something very funny, and Jude cann't remember the addresses.  
"You want to have some coffee somewhere?" Zero is patient. Drunk people are sometimes really tiring, especially if you're sober.  
"Well" Jude laughed looking for something on pockets.  
"Have you lost something?" Zero looked at him.  
"Mobile phone" Jude continues to look, and then as if he changes his mind gets more comfortable in the seat.  
Zero smiles again, obviously this guy doesn't know who he is or is so drunk that he doesn't recognize him. They stand in front of a small cafe "Will you be able to go out or I open the door for you?" Jude rolled his eyes, but when he came out, stumbled and laughed again. Zero went to the car to help him, but he somehow managed to get to his feet. When they sit at the table, Zero orders them a strong sugar-free coffee. Let Jude talk, even though half of that doesn't understand, but he doesn't mind. Lookin at him a little better, he's really nice. He had black big eyes, tousled dark hair, holes on her cheeks, even lossen his tie. He glances at his hands as he talks, and he realizes he has long elegant fingers. He likes how relax become, because he sees that needs this.

Zero has always had an eye for details. He could evaluate people. Still as a very young man, he could manipulate to get what he wanted. Now he was looking at someone who is his opposite. Maybe that's why he liked it. He was inspired by some protective impulse in him. This is the first time it happens. On the one hand he is enthusiastic and frightened on the other. He thought his emotions died, but as he watched Jude realize it was not.  
In the meantime, Jude begins a little bit sneer, "I'm sorry, I do not know what it was," all flushed. Zero is getting more gentle "It doesn+t matter, everyone needs some relaxation. You have not done anything wrong. Do you want to eat something? "Rise before Jude arrives to answer and order them burgers. After eating Jude feels even better, but somehow weird. In the middle of the night, sit in a cafe with a complete stranger? Since he's always been shy and closed, this is something new. Quite different from some incoming one night stand meeting, even a little intimate.

When he's already silent, Jude asks him to call a taxi, but Zero insists to drive him home. Jude is all confused and doesn't know how to apologize and thank him. Zero is still very nice, so he writes him his phone number on paper, and on departure, he just says " We will be in touch, Jude."

Jude for a while stands in front of the entrance and looks in the direction where Zero has gone. He shook his head and came in. Take a shower and lie in bed. It's a busy day, but for the first time, He didn't care. He is no longer drunk, he simply understands that he is not all in business and satisfying others. He decides from today that things change, think of Zero for a moment and sleeping with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Zero is thrilled with himself. This is the first time that someone didn't want to get into bed and after sex get up and go without greetings. He liked Jude, that's why he approached him in the first place, but remained for something else. Because of sadness in his eyes. The sadness he often saw in the mirror. As a big star he had everything. Far more than he dreamed, wanted or needed. But he knew he really had nothing. And then, when least expected, Jude appeared and started something in him. Something he thought that died a long time ago. He gave him the phone number and the ability to decide if he wanted to call him or not. It will let things go in their course. If he never call again, let it be.

It got up relatively early after the sleepless night. Obligations have only late in the evening. Stay lying in bed and think about what happened last night when the phone rings.  
"Hey, I wonder can we have lunch?" Jude was so scared. "Jude?" Zero answers enthusiastic when understand who it is , more than he wished to sound, but Jude doesn't dare to add anything, waiting for the other man answers.  
"Of course? For about an hour? "

Jude smiled thankfully, barely remembering where to come and dropped the handset. Wow, he agreed? And now he could calm down, and it was not that terrible. Maybe he shouldn't call him right away, maybe he sounded desperate? On the other hand, this opinion will never take him anywhere, it's time to show little initiative, so it laughs as encouraging.

The restaurant is fensy, at least as Jude can notice. He didn't mind, he let Zero choose. Here and there, notices a look at the neighboring tables, and the waiters are extremely kind and Zero is called by the name. Obviously he often comes here. Decide to leave it all and enjoy it. The conversation is pleasant, about nothing in particular.  
Zero thought again, so he really didn't know who I was. And better to stay as long as possible, so he doesn't mention anything special about the job. It doesn't ask any kind of intimate questions, only very general topics.  
It seems to him that Jude enjoys the same as he does. He deliberately chose this place. There are no journalists here, they are all very discreet and no one disturbed them.  
After a very pleasant couple of hours, Zero apologizes to the obligations without mentioning anything specific. He promised Jude to be seen again and escort him to the car.  
Jude as he drives to the house, feels good as he hasn't felt for a long time. He had not learned anything about Zero again, but he didn't intend to do so either. One day he devoted to himself and that is already a success.

One night while Jude browsing plans for the next project arranged by his office, he heard the door bell. He looked at the clock and thought who could be so late. When he opened the door, Zero stood with his hands full of bags. "I couldn't decide if you were a type of ice cream, cakes, beer, wine, coffee ... so I brought everything" he says, with that same little boy smile. Jude smiles too and drops it in. "We will not let it all fall" He brought him into the living room and removed the draft from the table, so Zero began to pull everything he had brought.  
While joining Zero, he asks what he is doing, so he explains to him how the designs for a great project that begins with construction will be completed soon. Explains what it will be where. Zero looks at him as he talks. He seems to love his job.  
Jude doesn't want to get bored, so to change the subject he asks what Zero work. Zero smiles "You really don't know? Do you?" Jude looks at him questioningly "What?" Zero stood up "Come on, I'll take you to the town and I'll show you, can you?" Jude walked after him with a little wail. On the other hand, why he always sees something bad at the moment, he will get some fresh air and rest from work.

Zero stands near of a small newspaper store and tells him to wait. When he returns with the newspaper, Jude is in wonder, but he doesn't ask anything. Zero seems unusually happy and proud. Jude still didn't understand what was going on. When Zero opened the doubler without a word and showed him, Jude cann't believe it. Article in Sports illustrated released the list of 10 top players this year, including Zero. Jude now it feels so stupid. He has never followed the sport in particular, especially not top sport. How could he know? "Sorry" Jude whispered softly, not daring to look at him. Zero didn't imagine the moment he wanted to share with someone who he likes. He didn't want to tempt him. He didn't even want to boast. He wanted bring all this jokingly, but somehow it turned out to be totally wrong. Now he is confused as well, not knowing what to do, taking the paper out of his hand and leaning over and kiss him. Jude does this all seem totally unrealistic. Sit in a car with one of the best basketball players in the world, and now he kissed him? This doesn't happen to him. Zero thought he had crossed the border, so he moved away and watched for a few moments, and then Jude thought let all go to hell, and returned a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Jude spinning in the head of the intensity Zero's kisses. His scent drives him crazy. Diving his face into his neck while the powerful arms explore his body under the jacket. Then suddenly he moved away  
"What's wrong?" Zero looks at him confused.  
"I-I don't think this is a good idea .... at least not here ..." Jude shrugged, touching his lips.  
Zero suddenly straightening up in his seat, turned the car and squeezed the gas, making Jude laugh out loud.

Stop the car in front of the building in a expensive complex. Jude as an architect knows exactly that only wealthy people live here, and with interest he keeps track of everything, while Zero leads him to the apartment. And then when he closes the door behind them, he forgets all that until both are in a hurry trying to get rid of their clothes.  
"All the luck I'm not wearing suit..." Jude laughs "we behave like horny teenagers."  
Zero laughs too "I hope this is nothing wrong ..." but Jude doesn't allow him to say anything more when lips pressed to his...

Jude wakes up at some time of the night and needs a few moments to figure out where he is. He looks a little over the room while Zero is sleeping beside him. He rose slowly to not wake him up and walk toward the kitchen looking for water. He looks out the window. The view is impressive. And the whole apartment is like that. Go back to the room and look a little in the sleppy man. Then search for scattered clothes and shoes and go home.

In the morning wakes him the sound of the message on the cellphone.  
He opens Zero message "It's cold, can I come to your bed?"  
Jude laughs and answers "I do not know, can you?"  
After half an hour, the door bell rings. When opened, Zero has a smile from ear to ear.  
"You're not normal ..." Jude fails to say the end, until Zero is pulling him to the bed.  
"It was really cold ..." Zero leaned under the blanket, and Jude clashed past him. For a while, they just enjoy near one another.  
"I'll have to work soon" Jude says.  
" I have training, but afternoon" Zero replied.  
"I thought big stars didn't have anything like ordinary mortals" Jude is teasing him.  
Zero pressed him to the bed and kissed "OK, I'll let you just if you promise you'll come tonight?"  
"Okay, okay, I promise." Jude pulls out of the embrace. He is dressed as looks at Zero comfortably positioned in his bed.

He liked Zero, since the very first night they met. It doesn't matter who he is. He clever, sympathetic, with him can talk about everything, and beyond that sex is superb.  
The whole day at work can be concentrated. He is nervous because he has the deadline for a couple of days. It can hardly endure until early afternoon, so it ends up for today. He return home, and after showering come to the bedroom to change . The bed still smells at him, so he patted his head in the pillow and enjoyed it for a while. He doesn't dare to think what this is, and what will be. It doesn't matter, he thought, than dressed and goes.

Zero kissed him when he came in " I was not sure you'd come " silently whispered.  
"Really?" Jude looks at him gently.  
"Can I order something for dinner?" Zero turned to the kitchen.  
" Of course, anything " Jude replied.  
They both sit on the bar and Zero adds a beer. "What was your day?" Jude asks.  
"It was great to me, but for the rest I don't know, I missed everything possible" laughs as a child.  
"What is wrong with you?" Jude asks, though he knows.  
Zero pulled his chair closer and slid his hand under Jude's shirt "I couldn't concentrate ...".  
"Why?" Jude asks and kisses him in the neck.  
"You know why ..." Zero arms were wrapped under his shirt.  
"Mmmmmm, I don't know, but don't stop ..." Jude half-raised and pulling him to himself.

They cut off the bell when the dinner arrives, then sit back for the bar, eat, drink beer and talk. Everything seems so natural, as if they knew each other long ago. Zero asks if he wants to watch some movie or something else and walk into the living room. Of course, no one can see the movie when they start to cuddle again. They went to bed and begin to where they stopped this morning, and after knowing which rounds they started to fall into sleep. Before falling asleep, Zero says quietly "Don't disappear again." Jude just squeezed his hand in sleep.

When he wakes up, Zero already making coffee. Jude went to kitchen and hugged him.  
"You want a cup of coffee?" He asks.  
"Mmmm... sure. Why are you awake?" Jude takes a cup of coffee with a free hand.  
"Today I have early training, but you back to the sleep" Zero add.  
"I cann't, today I have to make up for what I didn't do yesterday" Jude frowned.  
"Yeah, not just me was deconcentrated yesterday" Zero winked and kissed him. "I'll call you" Then get the bag and go.  
"Okay" Jude says when he already gone and laughs happily.


	4. Chapter 4

Jude doesn't remember that he's ever been so happy. First he thought he wouldn't be able to fit Zero into his life, but after a while everything fell into place. They've been seeing almost every day. If one of them was on the road, they would have endless conversations on the skype, and not just conversations.  
They spend time in one or the other apartment, trying to be discreet. Zero never said anything about it, but Jude thought it better to keep it under the radar. It didn't concern anyone except the two of them.  
He doesn't feel good today. Maybe he would stay home, have a temperature and headache, he could stay home today. He pounds two pills and goes back to bed.

 

What a horrible day, Zero thought. Today is one of those days when it would be better to stay in bed. Training was a disaster, nothing had gone from his hand. Rain falls outside. As he runs to the car, he is wet as a mouse. It was still something to pick up in the city. Fucking friday.

Zero enters the apartment still angry. Drop things somewhere on the couch and close door with the foot . He swearing quietly under his breath while undressing and goes under the shower.  
Hot water relaxes him a little. He's trying to forget this day. He goes out under the shower and while wiping, doesn't even realize he came to the bedroom. Something is weird, and then he sees sleeping Jude. How did he not already go to work? But he gets tangled when he sees him and immediately improves his mood. He leaned to his side beneath the blanket. Jude murmurs in his sleep. Zero feels how hot he is. So Jude is sick? Why didn't notice, maybe he needed something, why didn't he call him? He wouldn't wake him up now, so he just clenched at him.  
He liked those moments most. It was so warm, close, intimate, comfortable ... everything that was once unthinkable to him. Until he met Jude didn't even think he was able to tie up for someone.  
And now, no one would prefer to be here next to him. Doesn't matter whether the ill, sick, sad, angry, always wanted to be close to him. He couldn't take his hands off him. Couldn't take your lips off his. It was never boring to him. Every part of this perfect man was his. And sometimes, with fear, he begged God to stay like that.

He has been thinking for some time what should do in the future. Especially now as he lies clenched alongside him ill and helpless. Jude never asked for public declarations of love. It was modest and quiet guys. Among other things, he liked him for that.  
It would probably affect his career, but Jude was more important than that. Maybe he would take him somewhere for a weekend or vacation. Soon the season will end. That will use them both.

When the Jude got up from the bed, Zero made him soup and tea. He asks him whether he is comfortable or not. Jude is weak, but he is attentive to him. Like always, special now.  
"You'll get sick too" Jude looks at him from the couch.  
"So what, are we going to stay for a day in bed?" Zero looked at him in awe and stood beside him. While watching the match, Jude falls asleep again. In the evening he took him under the shower and helped him, caressing him as a child. He wore his clean clothes and put him in bed. 

"This could be every day" Jude feels a bit better.  
"Why don't you move to me?" Zero says while preparing for sleep.  
"But in time people will find out?" Jude ponders worried. This is the first time they talk about it.  
"Let it be" Zero voice is decisive. This is their life, hope Jude also agrees.  
"But your career ..." Jude is insecure.  
"As far as I am concerned, I will not be less worthy of it. Who doesn't accept this is their problem" Zero kisses him gently "I love you, Jude. I don't want to lose you".  
Jude shuddered at the very thought of "Why would he lose me? I love you too."  
"I want you here every day. I want you to take a trip somewhere. I want everything with you ... " Zero doesn't know how to tell him all his feelings.  
Jude looks at him with a smile. It still has temperature and is weak, it all seems like a dream. He could stand to keep everything as it was, but he agrees with everything Zero says. Of course they would enjoy their vacation somewhere outside of this city. He just will have to wait to heal. He hugs him and kisses his face and hair. "You know well that I want to do it" so just stay enjoyable as long as it doesn't fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

When the season is over, Jude has been taking the days off. Don't talk to anyone anything special but cann't hide how much they are looking forward to. Zero has everything planned, reserved, save the things that will bring...  
Both haven't been on vacation for long ago. The place is wonderful. Huts in the hills, where they can enjoy nature, fishing or do whatever they want.  
Sometimes they go to the village by groceries. The village is small and picturesque, and most importantly, no one pays attention to them. Everything is perfect. At least they thought so.

What they don't know is that somebody had a few photos. How to they have dinner in the restaurant. How Zero whispered something in Jude ear. How to look some stuff at the goods at a local stand.  
In LA, they became the news of the day. Actually, more Zero. Everyone is wondering what is happening and who is a mysterious man with whom he is obviously spending his vacation.

When Jude turns on his phone after few day, he is shocked by the amount of messages and missed calls. It makes no sense to hide this from Zero, so show him. He's been silent for a while, but then he says " I knew it would come to that one day. Now we are at least rested and ready to cope with everything that is. I know this is not your world and I will understand if you don't want to be part of this. "Jude grabs him by the hand." We are in this together, whatever it is, we'll be fine, okay?"

When they return to the city, the madness that lasts for a while is almost unbearable. Journalists obsess them, get hundreds of calls for statements.  
After a long consultation together with Zero Manager and PR, they make a decision to whom they will give an exclusive interview.  
In a way, all this makes them even closer. It looks like they are two against the whole world.  
Zero doesn't allow a moment that Jude feel guilty. Even when he loses some sponsors, even when they offend or undermine his achievements. All the careers of this world are not worth one Jude smile. Even so, Jude has some problems at work too in the beginning, but as time passes, new stories come and finally leave them alone.

New season begins. Most guys in the team don't have a problem with the Zero choice. More of them joking Zero about hiding this as if he were a schoolboy.  
Today is the first match in the new season. Jude has never been in the game so far. He wanted to surprise Zero and came to the start of the second half. Finds a place where it will be ineffective. He is not a sports expert but can see how good Zero is.  
LA Devils wins with a slight difference. After showering Zero is getting ready to go home. 

"Sir, can I get an autograph?" Zero turned his head and sees Jude leaning against the door.  
"You can get a lot more ..." Zero stood up and walked over. Get him with one hand around the neck, and with another around his waist and kiss him " may be here and right now" turns around and nods.  
Jude laughs "You were great down there."  
"Thank you, I always wanted you to see me on the court" Zero is happy as a little kid.  
"You should just ask, you know I cann't say no to you." Jude tells him while walking toward the car "I'm taking you to dinner."  
"Really?" Zero open the car door for him.  
"I'll be very happy to accept what you promised me in the locker room, later..." Jude winked, and Zero slides into the driver's seat, starts the engine and they goes to LA night.


End file.
